


L'istruttore giusto per Clint

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Una volta entrato allo SHIELD Clint si ritrova a chiedersi se sia davvero stata una buona idea, se il nuovo lavoro possa dargli soddisfazioni o almeno essere interessante. Inizia ad essere più sicuro delle proprie scelte quando Nick inizia a fargli da istruttore.





	L'istruttore giusto per Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT (quarta settimana, prompt "un tentativo fallito"), e per la Maritombola (prompt 68 "frusta") di LDF.

Clint aveva deciso di unirsi allo SHIELD in buona parte perché il direttore era un uomo tremendamente attraente che prometteva di togliergli di dosso qualsiasi tipo di polizia o organizzazioni che volessero fargli la pelle. Non era che lo volessero morto perché era malvagio, al contrario, lo volevano fare fuori per vendicare la quantità di gente che aveva ucciso in passato.  
Allo stesso tempo però - nonostante avesse messo la firma in fondo al contratto - non era sicuro che non fosse una pessima decisione. Un po' perché non era sicuro che davvero lo SHIELD avesse una coscienza dove avrebbe dovuto - aveva ragionato mentalmente che perché avesse una coscienza punto doveva averla per primo l'uomo che guidava l'intero SHIELD - e lui non aveva intenzione di uccidere gente che non se lo meritasse.  
Un po' c’era anche che non era sicuro il nuovo posto di lavoro potesse dargli una vita avventurosa o almeno non noiosa, o almeno lavori che potessero stare al passo in quanto ad interesse con ciò che si trovava da fare quando stava da solo.  
La prima settimana non lo aiutò esattamente a placare i propri dubbi: gli istruttori che gli misero a seguirlo sapevano tanto o meno di lui su come uccidere in silenzio e su come usare le armi, per non parlare del corpo a corpo e delle nozioni su come mescolarsi alla folla.  
Più di dieci anni a vivere nei bassifondi e girare per le strade senza troppi soldi in tasca, seguendo un circo, o nascondendosi da chi voleva fargli la pelle e dalla polizia allo stesso modo, gli aveva dato una conoscenza ben approfondita su come sparire dalla circolazione quando era seguito e su come coprire le proprie tracce. Dopo la seconda volta in cui aveva fatto perdere le tracce in meno di dieci minuti all'uomo che apparentemente voleva insegnargli come fare, Clint era quasi sul punto di tirare una testata contro il muro. Talvolta non era sicuro che fingersi un imbecille per potersi avvantaggiare del fatto che tutti così lo sottostimassero e abbassavano la guardia fosse una buona idea. I suoi istruttori non erano felici di dover ammettere che non aveva bisogno dei loro corsi, i suoi colleghi non erano felici di trovarlo nei corridoi o in mensa a giudicare dagli sguardi. Si passava da chi era convinto fosse un mostro a chi pensava fosse un imbecille con un bel fisico che era probabilmente entrato lì per aver fatto favori sessuali a qualcuno.  
Non che a Clint sarebbe dispiaciuto fare favori sessuali al direttore, ma davvero non era così che era stato notato dallo SHIELD o per quello che era stato assunto.  
Quando il direttore stesso lo fece chiamare nel proprio ufficio Clint già si aspettava che gli dicesse che le cose non stavano funzionando e dovevano rescindere il contratto, ma si ritrovò invece davanti alla proposta di essere istruito direttamente da Nick Fury su quelle capacità che non aveva mai avuto modo di raffinare con la pratica.  
Come per esempio doversi confrontare corpo a corpo con un avversario molto più forte di lui. O dover avere a che fare con una poker face degna della migliore spia del mondo.

Clint rispose con un gran sorriso, sollevato dalla prospettiva di trovare forse qualcosa che davvero riuscisse ad entusiasmarlo. Senza contare la possibilità di riuscire magari finalmente a sincerarsi di come fosse la persona al capo dello SHIELD, e di come di conseguenza l’organizzazione lavorasse.  
Sperava che avere a che fare con Fury, poter passare del tempo con lui in un allenamento uno a uno, potesse portare almeno ad una chiacchierata che gli avrebbe fatto capire se aveva avuto ragione a seguire i suoi istinti quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta. Voleva sapere se Nick era l'uomo che lui pensava fosse, perché se lui aveva il cuore della taglia che Clint pensava dovesse avere uno per portare avanti quella baracca senza mandare missili nucleari su tutto il mondo, allora lo SHIELD con tutta probabilità era davvero un'organizzazione degna del suo contributo.  
E sì, poteva essere un po' anche perché il pensiero di allenarsi nel corpo a corpo con Nick voleva dire molti contatti fisici e i suoi ormoni festeggiavano già solo alla prospettiva.  
Quando si ritrovò sbattuto contro il materassino in meno di un minuto, l'altro uomo addosso e le sue mani scure strette attorno ai suoi polsi, Clint non riuscì a reprimere un gran ghigno.  
Nick spiegò con calma in che cosa avesse sbagliato, senza avere nemmeno il respiro accelerato, ignorando deliberatamente la mezza erezione di Clint che doveva per forza sentirsi contro la gamba. L’uomo era sinceramente convinto che l’erezione del ragazzo fosse lì per via dello sforzo fisico, ma era anche vagamente perplesso dall'aria palesemente felice sul viso del cecchino che teneva sotto di sé.  
"Forte. Ancora?" Chiese il ragazzo, facendo una piccola pressione contro le sue mani, senza nemmeno cercare veramente di svicolarsi dalla sua presa, sinceramente eccitato alla prospettiva di rifare tutto da capo e mettersi alla prova ancora. E ancora. E ancora.

Un paio d'ore dopo, quando lo lasciò andare per l'ennesima volta, Nick era abbastanza sicuro che Clint fosse troppo acciaccato per voler fare altro che trascinarsi sotto una doccia e poi a letto.  
Il ragazzo però non sembrava badare troppo ai lividi e al vago dolore in qualunque punto della propria schiena, culo, gambe e forse anche un po' in tutto il resto del corpo, e invece si alzò in piedi allegro.  
"Allora, capo, che ne dice di andare a bere qualcosa?" Propose stiracchiando i muscoli indolenziti.  
Nick alzò appena un sopracciglio, perplesso dal comportamento ma mentalmente affatto dispiaciuto dall'invito visto quello che pensava tra sé e sé dell'uomo che si trovava davanti. Solo non era convinto che Clint sapesse in cosa si stava cacciando, o che sarebbe stato felice di averlo invitato fuori dopo appena dieci minuti da che fossero arrivati in qualsiasi bar in cui avesse voluto andare.  
"Non sono tipo da chiacchiere e convenevoli." Lo mise in guardia.  
"Nemmeno io." Ammise Clint, facendosi un pelo più serio e fissandolo nell'occhio senza alcuna traccia di esitazione dove altri avrebbero fatto un passo indietro e cercato di evitare di guardarlo in faccia punto. "Ma mi piacerebbe conoscerla meglio."  
Nick lo osservò per una manciata di secondi, così sorpreso dal fatto che volesse davvero conoscerlo meglio e che non volesse arrendersi al primo rifiuto come chiunque avrebbe fatto se avesse chiesto solo per cortesia, che nemmeno pensò di rifiutare ancora. Annuì appena, osservandolo. "Si può fare."  
"Fantastico." Tornò così il sorriso sul viso dell'arciere e Clint propose di incontrarsi davanti ad un bar non troppo lontano dal quartier generale, dato giusto il tempo di docciarsi e cambiarsi entrambi.

Nick scoprì con una certa sorpresa che davvero Clint voleva conoscerlo meglio, e apparentemente se il ragazzo voleva guadagnarsi la fiducia di qualcuno era anche pronto per una volta a parlare di se stesso. Fu strano, ma tra il primo bicchiere e il terzo Nick iniziò a mettere insieme le tessere del puzzle che era il miglior cecchino al mondo.  
Clint non andava pazzo per l'alcol, perlomeno se la coca cola ordinata era un'indicazione, ma non aveva problemi col suo bere whiskey; gli dispiaceva di essersi spostato ad abitare in quella zona dopo anni passata a Brooklyn - anche se apparentemente il posto dove viveva prima era una tana di topi - e di ciò che veniva prima di New York diceva "la lista è troppo lunga, ma sono partito dall'Iowa".  
In qualche modo finirono a parlare del fatto che Nick era cresciuto a Hell's Kitchen e che anche se aveva vissuto lì ogni volta che aveva dovuto prendere una residenza fissa aveva girato anche lui il mondo.  
Entrambi l'avevano fatto per lavoro apparentemente più che per il desiderio di girare posti nuovi, anche se entrambi ammettevano che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere la possibilità di poter semplicemente girare il mondo, fare nuove esperienze, senza dover pensare al lavoro nel frattempo. Anche se Clint rideva dicendo che l'adrenalina e l'avere qualcosa da fare era un buon valore aggiunto ad un viaggio, e Nick non riusciva ad evitare di sorridere appena nell'ammettere che aveva ragione.  
Clint iniziò a fare una lista dei posti dov'era stato e in qualche modo finirono per fermarsi a parlare di New Orleans e della cucina lì e di come non si potesse quasi trovare del soul food tanto buono al di fuori di quella città. Nick però conosceva un posticino ben nascosto a New York e - non ne era sicuro nemmeno lui stesso - ma qualcosa tra le frasi lasciate in sospeso tra loro sembrava far pensare che avessero quasi deciso che un giorno Nick ce lo avrebbe portato, o almeno Clint aveva detto che nel caso ne sarebbe stato decisamente felice.  
Era un appuntamento?  
Nick non ne era sicuro e non era sicuro se potesse anche solo sperarlo, ma gli occhi di Clint erano carichi di qualcosa che non aveva visto da troppi anni e lo fissavano come nessuno aveva più osato, senza la paura e il distacco di chi lo diceva solo per fare buona impressione. Al contrario nel suo sguardo a Nick sembrava di riconoscere la sincerità di qualcuno che sapeva di stare scegliendo la via più complicata, convinto persino che potesse essere la migliore.  
Finirono per ordinare ancora da bere quando si resero conto che il discorso proseguiva anche dopo aver finito da un pezzo la prima ordinazione e che nessuno dei due sembrava davvero troppo impaziente di tornare indietro al quartier generale per andare a dormire dopo la pesante giornata.  
Nick alzò le sopracciglia quando Clint gli chiese se aveva un gatto, ma si ritrovò a ridere quando il ragazzo proseguì spiegando che in realtà avrebbe voluto sapere se era single, ma sembrava un po' di punto in bianco e così aveva pensato di partire chiedendo dagli animali domestici piuttosto. Smise di ridere quando si rese conto che nonostante il sorriso Clint era serio ed era davvero interessato alla risposta. Ad entrambe, per la verità.  
Nick ammise di essere single - ne valse la pena anche solo per avere la possibilità di vedere lo scintillio negli occhi del cecchino - e di non avere gatti, guadagnandosi un piccolo broncio che dissipò dicendo che però non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto prenderne uno. E a dirla tutta non era ben sicuro se il ragazzo stesse davvero reagendo alla notizia che gli piacevano i gatti o se stesse interpretandolo come un "mi interessi" che in effetti non era affatto lontano dalla realtà.  
"Tu? Single?" Chiese fingendo di essere assolutamente tranquillo, e Clint annuì rilassato, poggiando il viso su una mano per poi spostare il discorso sul proprio tempo libero.  
Hobby, da una parte e dall'altra, e se uno preferiva leggere e l'altro preferiva guardare i cartoni animati, entrambi apprezzavano una bella serata passata a sparare al poligono.  
Nick finì per vantare le qualità del poligono dello SHIELD e Clint si leccò le labbra in un modo terribilmente distraente.  
"Mi piacerebbe affrontare i bersagli col mio arco oltre che con le pistole."  
Finirono a tornare a parlare dell'arco di Clint. Il ragazzo si sedette più dritto davanti a lui, eccitato ed entusiasta a parlare con qualcuno di come lo avesse fatto da solo, di come avesse lavorato da sé anche sulle frecce, di come avesse imparato da ragazzo a renderle perfette per i suoi lavori, esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno, uniche e mai viste da nessuna fabbrica. Nick si chiese come facesse un ragazzo, che a lui risultava avesse lasciato le scuole superiori senza una media considerevole, avere le capacità per creare delle armi che avevano tirato fuori un verso perfino a Stark una volta che aveva avuto la possibilità di esaminare una delle frecce di Clint, dopo che era stata estrapolata da un cadavere di un terrorista rinvenuto dallo SHIELD e ben ripulita.  
Aveva ormai capito da un pezzo che c'era sotto la superficie molto di più di quanto Clint lasciasse intuire e quella non era altro che l'ennesima conferma. Non disse niente, limitandosi a giocare piano col bicchiere vuoto mentre Clint continuava a parlare di armi. Nick si ritrovò a parlare delle pistole che preferiva usare lui stesso, di come non gli dispiacesse affatto usare i coltelli, e no, non avrebbero fatto una gara di tiro al bersaglio, nonostante Clint ghignasse in quel modo che quasi gli faceva desiderare di sporgersi in avanti e afferrarlo per la felpa e tirarselo in grembo. Avrebbe pagato già solo per baciarlo finché Clint non fosse riuscito a pensare e dire altro che il suo nome.  
Più che altro aveva detto di no perché era sicuro che se avessero iniziato a sfidarsi sarebbe proseguita chissà quanto a lungo prima che l'uno o l'altro avesse un vantaggio sufficiente a dichiararsi vincitore. Non lo disse, cercò di non ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, ma sotto sotto forse in buona parte rifiutò l’idea di una sfida anche perché era abbastanza sicuro che se si fossero scontrati nel lancio dei coltelli - "No, nemmeno una sfida a freccette, non stasera." aveva riso - non avrebbe più saputo come fare a tenere a bada i propri ormoni.  
Non poteva baciare Clint di punto in bianco. Né chiedergli di infilarsi dentro il bagno del bar. Era il suo superiore e il suo istruttore, almeno per quella settimana. Non che Clint sembrasse esserne troppo preoccupato.

Lasciarono il bar dopo che fu chiaro che Clint aveva bevuto abbastanza coca cola per una serata, e anche se a Nick l'alcol non faceva effetto come al resto delle persone normali non gli andava di bere troppo in quello che più passava il tempo e più sembrava un primo appuntamento. Clint gli chiese se aveva fame con il sottofondo del proprio stomaco che brontolava e Nick ammise di avere sempre fame. E no, non stava scherzando.  
Fu strano scoprire che apparentemente avevano entrambi se non il verme solitario almeno l'equivalente sano di tale parassita, visto che consumavano più calorie di quanto facessero gli esseri umani normali. Nick per via del siero, Clint perché apparentemente si sottoponeva a regimi fisici da far invidia ad atleti olimpici.

Per la prima volta in vita sua Nick scoprì come fosse sedersi a cenare con qualcuno che mangiava quanto lui e non lo faceva sentire strano per volere una pizza gigante più patatine, più ovviamente il dessert dopo. La voglia di baciare Clint si fece più forte man mano che il ragazzo continuava a parlare di sé, e forse un pochino di più quando il cecchino decise di ordinare un secondo dessert perché era anche quello al cioccolato e non voleva davvero dover scegliere.  
Tornarono al quartier generale camminando con tutta calma per le strade ormai scure e semi deserte per l'ora tarda, senza alcuna fretta di buttarsi a letto e cercando anzi di proseguire con la conversazione.  
Clint gli aveva parlato del circo, di come avesse imparato non solo a tirare con l’arco ma a lanciare i coltelli, a correre sulle funi e persino ad usare la frusta. Non gli piaceva quando il padrone del circo la usava sugli animali che avevano, ma in qualche modo l’aveva trovato un oggetto interessante. Si era anche fatto certi disegni su come se ne potesse modificare una per farla diventare una vera arma pericolosa, ma erano soltanto sogni di un bambino di tredici anni e ora gli sembrava quasi stupido, ammise ridendo. Nick invece lo ascoltava con un vago sorriso, parlandogli poi a sua volta di quando aveva incontrato un leone nel periodo della guerra, di come lui e gli Howlers avessero passato il tempo ad accarezzarlo e fargli foto in un raro momento di tregua dalla guerra che lui e gli altri - al tempo appena ragazzini - si erano ritagliati.  
Se Clint era orgoglioso del suo lavoro nel circo e dello spettacolo che aveva quasi ogni sera, Nick era altrettanto orgoglioso del proprio servizio militare.  
Non discussero esplicitamente di dove andare ma alla fine si ritrovarono davanti alla porta della stanza di Clint e il cecchino la aprì, fermandosi però a parlare ancora con lui, una spalla appoggiata alla cornice della porta e chiaramente non troppa voglia di separarsi.  
Nick avrebbe quasi voluto chiedergli se poteva entrare, o se non voleva andare a vedere se ci fosse ancora qualcuno in mensa, ma si costrinse a fare un passo indietro e dargli la buonanotte, sperando intensamente che la serata non cambiasse l’opinione che l’uomo si era fatto su di lui.

Quando Clint si presentò puntuale in palestra il giorno dopo Nick si sentì percorrere da una strana sensazione, rilassandosi senza nemmeno accorgersene a vedere che il ragazzo ancora gli sorrideva come il giorno prima, che ancora non vedeva l'ora di scontrarsi contro di lui anche se voleva dire finire al tappeto, che ancora c'era quell'erezione a premere contro la sua coscia.  
Nick gli disse che non si sarebbero fermati finché Clint non fosse finalmente riuscito a prendere il sopravvento su di lui. Clint rise piano, nonostante il suo peso addosso, e gli disse che non chiedeva niente di meglio.  
Gli esercizi vennero interrotti soltanto quando finalmente Clint riuscì ad avere la meglio e Nick si ritrovò sotto di lui a guardare il sorriso enorme e soddisfatto del ragazzo che ancora gli stava addosso.  
"È stato fantastico..." Ridacchiò il cecchino, prendendosi il tempo di alzarsi prima di tendergli una mano per aiutare anche lui.  
"Direi che per oggi possiamo finire qui." Rispose Nick con un piccolo cenno della testa, anche se il ragazzo poteva vedere il modo in cui sorrideva appena.  
Nick avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa faceva quella sera, provare a ricambiare lui l'invito del giorno prima, ma Clint se ne uscì con "ok capo" e un occhiolino che riuscì a stringergli lo stomaco. Si limitò a seguirlo negli spogliatoi, evitando di guardarlo mentre si spogliavano e andando ad infilarsi subito sotto una doccia fredda. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere la possibilità di vedere almeno uno scorcio del corpo nudo del cecchino ma, se da una parte c'era la possibilità che Clint preferisse farsi la doccia nella propria stanza, dall'altra c’era l'alta probabilità che volesse stargli il più lontano possibile mentre erano entrambi nudi.  
Clint però lo colse di sorpresa nello sistemarsi sotto la doccia subito accanto alla sua, senza preoccuparsi nemmeno di usare l'acqua fredda.

Quando Nick si voltò, continuando ad insaponarsi come se non stesse cercando di guardare il corpo nudo del cecchino senza essere notato, si sorprese a vedere che Clint lo fissava senza alcun pudore, impegnato a lavarsi i capelli. Ma se Nick poteva prenderlo come un permesso a guardare a sua volta l'uomo, il suo sguardo precipitò velocemente dai suoi pettorali e gli addominali scolpiti all'erezione che svettava tra le sue gambe, testimonianza esplicita del suo interesse.  
"Qualcosa di suo interesse, capo?" Mormorò il cecchino con un tono capace di far eccitare ancora di più Nick.  
Nick annuì appena, lo sguardo che saliva dalla sua erezione - a malapena riusciva a credere che potesse davvero essere eccitato per lui - al sorriso sulle sue labbra. Il direttore si leccò le labbra, continuando a lavarsi, almeno finché Clint non si mosse verso di lui, ignorando la possibilità di poter essere visto da chiunque altro avesse deciso di usare le docce. Clint si premette contro il corpo nudo del proprio superiore e spostò una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandogli una guancia con il pollice mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Nick non si fece attendere ad andargli incontro e spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi, tirandoselo meglio contro. Gemettero entrambi quando col movimento Nick riuscì a far strofinare le loro erezioni l'una contro l'altra.  
"Dovremmo spostarci da qui forse..." Mormorò Clint tra i baci, spostando le mani sulle sue spalle e stringendo la presa mentre spingeva il bacino ancora una volta contro il suo.  
Nick si limitò ad annuire senza però cercare nemmeno di spostarsi, abbassando le mani sulle sue natiche per stringerle e tirarselo ancora contro. Clint tirò fuori un verso che Nick trovò meraviglioso e allo stesso tempo scandaloso e presto si ritrovarono impegnati a strofinarsi con sempre più foga sotto l'acqua, continuando a baciarsi come ne andasse della loro vita.  
"Camera mia." Disse Clint costringendosi a separarsi dalla sua bocca, e Nick annuì ancora, anche se stavolta lasciò andare la presa su di lui quando Clint fece un passo indietro con un mezzo sorriso.  
Si rivestirono in fretta e Clint lo tirò con sé verso la propria camera, resistendo a malapena a non cercare di baciarlo o toccarlo nel tragitto. Si strapparono quasi i vestiti di dosso non appena la porta fu chiusa alle loro spalle e presto caddero insieme sul letto, continuando a baciarsi e riprendendo a strofinarsi.  
Non parlarono molto, troppo presi a cercare di non smettere di toccarsi e cercare di andare oltre. Clint spostò una mano da lui per cercare nel proprio comodino e Nick si ritrovò tra le mani poco dopo un flacone di lubrificante e dei preservativi che si affrettò ad usare. Si prese il suo tempo per preparare il cecchino, godendosi intanto la sua stretta e i suoi baci, le sue carezze e la mano stretta attorno alla propria erezione che lo masturbava con lo stesso ritmo con cui Nick muoveva le dita dentro di lui.

Nick non aveva più avuto del sesso così coinvolgente da anni, forse decenni, ma Clint sembrava non averne abbastanza di lui, lo stringeva e lo baciava come fosse l'uomo più attraente che avesse avuto tra le lenzuola e gli si spingeva incontro come lo volesse sempre più a fondo, sempre più forte. Averlo sotto di sé a quel modo riusciva a farlo impazzire, riusciva a fargli desiderare di tenersi stretto l'uomo e convincerlo a non trovarsi mai più qualcun altro. Dopo decenni di scopate occasionali e poco soddisfacenti improvvisamente Nick si sentiva attraente, si sentiva desiderato, e non aveva più idea di come avrebbe potuto uscire da quel letto, da quella stanza, quando tutto fosse finito.  
Si stese accanto al cecchino dopo aver gettato via il preservativo, cercando di riprendere fiato e trovare qualcosa da dire che potesse farlo rimanere ancora un po' accanto al ragazzo che ancora respirava affannato, un sorriso entusiasta sul viso e il corpo sudato.  
Quando Clint si voltò verso di lui Nick si sorprese a sentire le sue labbra sulla propria pelle e guardò il ragazzo mentre quello si prendeva tutto il tempo di baciargli il petto e una spalla, risalendo sul suo collo.  
"Non ti lascio andare senza un secondo giro, sappilo..." Mormorò con un sorriso, ancora un po' affannato, e Nick non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere mentre il giovane spostava una gamba sopra le sue quasi cercando di intrappolarlo a letto con sé.  
"Non ho intenzione di fuggire, credimi..."  
Continuarono a baciarsi, accarezzandosi, e non appena furono entrambi in condizioni tornarono a fare sesso, una seconda volta e poi una terza, prendendosi tutto il tempo senza alcuna preoccupazione per le ore che passavano e il cielo che si faceva più scuro fuori dalla finestra.

"Se andassimo a mangiare qualcosa?" Propose Clint a voce bassa, la testa sulla spalla di Nick e lo sguardo fisso sulle loro dita intrecciate.  
Nick annuì senza nemmeno pensarci, sorpreso e compiaciuto a sentire che Clint non voleva ancora interrompere la loro serata. Che anzi voleva continuare a farsi vedere insieme a lui nonostante avessero già fatto sesso.  
Non tornare a fare sesso quando Clint rientrò in camera dopo essersi fatto una doccia nel proprio bagno, completamente nudo se non per l'asciugamano attorno ai propri fianchi, fu dura, così come sembrò essere difficile trattenersi per Clint quando Nick rientrò in camera a piedi nudi e senza ancora essersi messo la maglietta.  
"Se non ti rivesti nei prossimi due minuti ti getto sul letto e ti divoro..." Ridacchiò Clint, completamente ignaro di come le sue parole riuscivano a scaldare l'altro uomo e a farlo sentire orgoglioso e soddisfatto.  
"Se non andiamo a mangiare riuscirai a malapena a salirmi addosso prima di piegarti per la fame..." Gli fece presente con un mezzo sorriso.

Gli agenti alla mensa dello SHIELD li guardavano senza farsi troppi complimenti, sorpresi di vedere il direttore cenare insieme a loro e ancora di più a vederlo così rilassato con qualcun altro. Nick avrebbe fatto a meno delle loro attenzioni ma nonostante tutto non riusciva a desiderare di essere andato a mangiare altrove, non quando Clint era seduto accanto a lui, terribilmente bello e giovane e con l'opportunità di avere chiunque desiderasse e invece apparentemente deciso ad avere lui tra tutti quanti. A mostrarlo davanti a tutti senza alcuna vergogna. Lasciò che il cecchino cercasse la sua mano sopra il tavolo mentre mangiavano, ascoltandolo parlare di una lavoro che aveva fatto nel deserto qualche anno prima, e si ritrovò ad accarezzare le sue dita lentamente, contento del modo in cui il sorriso del ragazzo si faceva più largo a quel semplice tocco.

Clint chiese se gli andava di rivedersi il giorno dopo, di uscire insieme dopo aver finito di lavorare, e Nick accettò quasi prima che la richiesta gli fosse uscita dalla bocca. Nick doveva lavorare nel proprio ufficio quella sera ma quando alle sette Clint si presentò da lui con un sorriso, bussando piano alla cornice della porta, non si mise problemi a mettere da parte i documenti che potevano aspettare al giorno dopo e andare fuori con lui. Camminarono, parlarono, decidendo di andare a bere qualcosa ma finendo per cenare insieme e restare fuori fino alle due del mattino. Quando Nick lo riaccompagnò verso la propria camera quella notte Clint gli chiese se voleva dormire con lui e Nick fu più che felice di ritrovarsi ancora una volta tra le sue lenzuola, baciandolo, facendo sesso con lui e alla fine restando al suo fianco per il resto della notte semplicemente per dormire insieme.

Nick continuò ad essere il suo istruttore, deciso a far sì che una volta fuori sul campo Clint fosse stato più che in grado di cavarsela e portare non solo a termine il lavoro ma anche la pelle a casa ogni volta che gli avesse affidato una missione. Ciò non sembrò comunque impedire al cecchino di continuare ad invitarlo a passare il tempo insieme e a dormire nello stesso letto di tanto in tanto, talvolta nella camera di Nick ma più spesso che no in quella di Clint. Resistettero a malapena due settimane prima di decidersi a dare un nome preciso alla propria relazione e una volta accertato che entrambi non erano lì solo per il sesso dormire insieme diventò la norma, così come lo spendere il proprio tempo libero col proprio partner.


End file.
